Perfect
by TexGleek15
Summary: The guys notice that the girls and Kurt are being bullied for different reasons so they decided to try and cheer them up. One-shot


**AU. The guys notice that all the girls and Kurt are being bullied for different reasons so they decided to cheer them up the best way they know how with a song of course! song: Perfect by P!nk. sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't think any of these things with the bullying I hate it actually. One-shot**

**Disclaimer: don't own glee or the song even though I want to**

_Rachel_

Rachel was just walking back to her seat in her English class after a tissue to blow her nose with. She was already at her seat at the **FRONT **of the room and she could hear them and they were in the **BACK** of the room!

"What is she wearing?"

"She does know that it isn't dress as a toddler doesn't she?"

"Who does she think that she is? She is just a big loser."

Rachel put her head down trying to ignore the two kids, but Puck couldn't help but be mad they were making fun of his girl! That not kosher.

_Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt_

Tina was making her way down the hallway with Cedes and Kurt when they passed a group of football players and cheerleaders. The group looked at them and laughed and started asking them questions.

"Hey goth didn't you know that Halloween was last month right?"

"Hey fag do you ever get told that you have to go to the girls locker room? Cause there is no way you are going into the boy's so you can sneek a peek at our junks."

"Hey Aretha Franklin, did anyone tell you that you were supposed to eat the tots not become one!"

Down the hall where no one saw them three boys were fuming how dare those neaderthals make fun of their loves.

_Unholy Trinity_

The three girls were in the cafeteria waiting on the other gleeks when the third biggest bitch, after Santana and Quinn of course, came up to them.

"Hi girls, so Brittany how's life in dumbsville? So Quinn hows motherhood? Santana how's life being a slut?"

With that she walked away while all the girls looked to each other than got up and left to the bathroom not noticing the glee guys standing behind them pissed that the girl had the nerve to do that.

The guys met after school in the choir room since they had no football pratice. They were all thinking of the girls being bullied and how to help them cheer up.

"Guys what are we going to do to help the girls?"

"I don't know Finn. It has to be something that would get all the girls to feel better and that's hard with Santana because you never know what she is feeling."

"True...wait there is this song that the girls and Kurt were singing the other day in the auditorium, they were messing around and Rachel started it with Santana joining in then the others. We could sing it though I can't remember what it was called but if I heard it again I would be able to recongize it."

"What could it be. Do you remember any of the lyrics?"

"Yeah I remember a couple of them only the first two 'cause they cool."

"What were they?"

"Uh...Made a wrong turn once,...or twice. Actually that's all I remember, except that it cussed alot because I found it odd that it was Rachel singing cuss words."

"What were the cuss words?"

"Fucking for most of it. It sounded like one of those sad songs about bullying or something."

"Wait Rach had her internet browser open on Monday to some lyrics for a song called Perfect."

"Look it up see if that was the song."

Artie handed Puck his laptop to use, so after getting onto Youtube they looked up Perfect and got a P!nk song. After clicking it and listening to it whole they looked to Finn to see if that was the song.

"That was the song."

"Ok so we have the song they sang and what we are going to sing for them. How about we sing it in the auditorium next Friday after school. I mean the football season is over, we have no practice neither do the others and it gives us a full week to practice the song and dance to go with it."

"Yeah let's do that now all we have to do is ask Mr. Schue if we can use the auditorium."

Right at that moment Mr. Schue walked into the choir room looking at the the guys confused as to why they were in there.

"Hey Mr. Schue can us guys minus Kurt put on a performance next Friday after school for the girls and Kurt?"

"Sure Artie, I don't see why not. You can use it after school all next week to practice if you want."

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

_Friday after school_

The girls and Kurt were confused all week the guys were avoiding them after school and during lunch they were always talking in whispers, they even missed **GLEE**! So when they got a text after school from Mr. Schue to meet in the auditorium for an emergency glee meeting they knew something was up.

When they got there they only saw Mr. Schue. He told them to sit down and relax. He sat down with them and the curtains moved out of the way and the girls and Kurt could see that the guys and the band plus Brad were up on the stage. The guys came forward each to a mike and Puck began talking.

"Ok girls and Kurt we know that you are being bullied and we don't think its cool so we have two surprises for you one today and one Monday ok? Here is the first surprise all us guys are singing to one of you so we will tell you who. Rach this is for you so listen closely please."

Next up was Finn. "Ok Quinn this is for you listen closely please."

"Tina listen please baby listen carefully." Mike stated.

"Ok Cedes you better listen doll." Sam drawled.

"Kurt please listen to this." Blaine pleaded.

"Ok Britt and San you better listen to this girls."

The girls all looked to each other all wondering what they were about to do. All of a sudden they heard the music start and they looked back at the stage.

**(**_Finn,_**Puck,**Mike,Sam,_Artie,__**Blaine,**__**All together**_**)**

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_

_Dug my way out, Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**_

_**Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down**_

_**Mistaken, Always second guessing**_

_**Under estimated, Look, I'm still around**_

_**Pretty , pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you less than Fuckin' perfect**_

_**Pretty,pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your nothing **_

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me.**_

**You're so mean,**

**When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.**

**Change the voices, In your head**

**Make them like you Instead.**

So complicated,

Look happy, You'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game.

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

_**Oh, Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel **_

_**Like your less than fuckin' perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your nothing**_

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me.**_

The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,

The only thing I should be drinkin is an ice cold beer.

So cool in line and we try, try, try,

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

We change ourselves and we do it all the time

_Why do we do that? What do I do that?_

(Why do I do that?)

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel **_

_**Like your nothing **_

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me.**_

_You're perfect, You're perfect_

**Pretty, pretty please**

Don't you ever, ever feel

_**Like your less than Fuckin' perfect**_

Pretty, pretty please

_If you ever, ever feel_

_**Like your nothing**_

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me.**_

After the song was over the girls and Kurt had tears in their eyes and they listened while Puck started speaking again.

"Look girls and Kurt you are all perfect don't let anyone else tell you any different ok?"

All the guys jumped down, or carried down in Arties case off the stage then went in front of their girl or girls or Kurt. The girls and Kurt stood up and hugged their guy and thanked them all thinking that the guys were right that they are perfect just the way that they are.

_Monday_

On Monday morning the girls and Kurt found out what their second surpise was. They walked into see the guys dressed as them except for the skirts that was not happening. As the girls and Kurt looked on they realized that the guys really did love them just they way that they are and that they shouldn't change not at all.__


End file.
